Las Hadas del Calendario
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Llega otro año de la edición el Calendario del Mago, Fairy Tail está dispuesto a participar pero como siempre Fairy Tail hace las cosas a su manera. Esta vez se enfrentarán las chicas contra los chicos ¿Quién ganará? [OS- Completo- Tributo a las mujeres de Fairy Tail]


_**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **Esto es un OS dedicado a todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail, si me dejé alguna lo siento, y a las mujeres en general.**_

 _ **Es un tema un tanto mundano y superficial pero bah, yo me he divertido escribiéndolo. Espero que os divirtáis igual leyéndolo.**_

 _ **Quiero decir que soy consciente de que hay cosas que no acaban de estar bien narradas y faltan detalles, en breves volveré a revisarlo y haré los cambios pertinentes.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: L** as **H** adas **d** el **C** alendario **.**_

 _¡Atención mis queridos oyentes! ¡Por fin está aquí! ¡Por fin ha llegado! ¡La competición entre Gremios de Fiore que todos estábamos esperando! ¡Cooooooooooool! ¡Me complace informaros que se abre el periodo de inscripción para el concurso del Calendario del Mago! ¡Cooooooooooooooooool! ¿Que de qué va? ¡Jason os lo explica!_

 _Cada Gremio tiene la oportunidad de ser la cara del nuevo Calendario del Mago. El Calendario más vendido y más prestigioso de todo el Reino de Fiore. ¡Coooooool! ¿Qué debe hacer un Gremio para ser elegido? ¡Muy fácil! Cada Gremio debe enviar doce fotos ¡Doce! Dónde aparezcan diferentes magos que estén afiliados a dicho Gremio y con la marca de su Gremio bien visible. ¡Coooooooooooool!_

 _El Gremio tiene un mes para hacer las fotos y enviarla a la dirección que se dirá al final de este anuncio. ¡Cooooooool! ¿Qué ganarán? ¡El derecho de que uno de sus deseos se haga realidad! ¡Pueden pedir ir a un spa con todo pagado, entradas de primera fila para ver los jinetes de megajaguares, participar en el espectáculo de moda…! ¡Lo que quieran! ¡Coooooooool!_

 _¿¡A qué esperan para apuntarse!? ¡La elección del ganador será retransmitida a través de lacrimavisión! ¡Coooooooool!_

 _¡Venga magos y magas!_

 _¡Apúntense!_

 _¡No pierdan la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo!_

— ¡Estoy encendido! —Chilló Natsu Dragneel mientras levantaba la mesa con sus manos debido la emoción.

— ¡Natsu! —Lo reprendió Lucy—. ¡Ten cuidado!

— ¡Es una competición de hombres! —Chilló Elfman mientras se ponía de pie con el puño en alto apoyando a Dragneel.

— ¡Debemos participar! —Chilla Romeo emocionado.

— Estaría bien participar en algo todos juntos ¿No crees, Laxus? —Bikslow mira al Dragon Salyer del Trueno y saca la lengua emocionado.

— ¡Participar! ¡Participar! —corean los tótems mientras bailan alrededor de la cabeza del mago.

— Estaría bien hacer una cosa todos juntos como Gremio —murmura el interpelado más para sí mismo que para el resto del grupo.

— ¡Si Laxus- sama participa yo también! —Chilla un emocionadísimo Freed.

— Quiero que me saquen una foto dándole la paliza de su vida a esa chimenea con patas —dice Gray emocionado y quitándose sin darse cuenta la camiseta.

— ¡Oe! —Gajeel se levanta de su asiento y se encara con el mago—. ¡El único que va a darle una paliza a Salamander soy yo!

Los chicos empiezan a pelearse y los objetos a volar por la sala.

— ¡Sería genial hacer un calendario todos juntos! —Exclama Lucy entusiasmada y juntando sus manos dando una palmada—. Pero debemos buscar a un buen cámara, y unos escenarios adecuados y …

— Tú no puedes participar, Luce —dice el Dragon Slayer del Fuego deteniendo su puño justo delante de la cara del Dragon Slayer del Metal—. Puedes hacerte daño.

— ¿Perdón? —Pregunta ella intentando que esa cabeza hueca que tiene por amigo se explique.

— Sí, Lucy —esta vez es Gray quien le habla y sin pantalones—. Vamos a ir con todo y no queremos hacerte daño por accidente.

— ¿¡Perdona!? —Lucy parpadea sorprendida intentando asimilar lo que esos dos le están diciendo.

La pregunta también los invita a que se replanteen qué van a contestar si no quieren recibir un doloroso Lucy Kick en todos sus grandes morros.

— No te lo tomes a mal, cheerleader —dice Bickslow pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Aunque tienes agallas no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para participar —le dice el muy desgraciado con una de sus sonrisas.

— Lucy esto es de hombres, no de mujeres —Lucy sabe que las clases de pilates y yoga le permiten saltar lo suficientemente alto y darle una patada en la cara al único varón de los hermanos Strauss.

— Supongo que dejaréis participar a Mira y a Erza…

— No.

Lucy se inclina hacia delante y fulmina con la mirada a Laxus. Este al notar la mirada furiosa de la rubia desvía la mirada y bebe un poco de cerveza intentando deshacerse de esa aura de muerte que se cierne sobre él.

— Luce, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ninguna de vosotras os hagáis daño —sigue insistiendo Natsu sin darse cuenta de que está cavando cada vez más su propia tumba.

— Esto no es para ti, cosplayer —insiste Bickslow con sus tótems coreando _cosplayer, cosplayer_ —. No queremos que te rompas una uña.

— Te vencí, dos veces —sisea entre dientes la rubia marcando cada sílaba.

— Lucy-san —interrumpe sus pensamientos Freed—. No discutimos que es una maga increíble y que ha demostrado una y otra vez su fortaleza. Pero todos coincidimos en que debe dejar este asunto a los hombres.

— Eso es conejita, tú y las chicas dedicaos a hacernos una gran fiesta para cuando anuncien que hemos ganado. Tengo un traje que te quedará genial y podrás utilizarlo cuando cante. Gihihi —Gajeel tiene el descaro de reírse en su cara y los demás imbéciles del gremio se ríen también.

Ya está, está harta. Les va a enseñar lo que es bueno. Va a hacer que se traguen sus palabras, porque Lucy Heartfilia es así, cuando le dicen que no o que no va a poder conseguirlo ella va a por todas y demuestra que se equivocaban de cabo a rabo con ella.

— ¿Así que es eso lo que pensáis? —Les da una última oportunidad, una última oportunidad para que se retracten de sus palabras y las dejen participar, la dejen participar. Obviamente nadie nota su falsa sonrisa y buen humor y todos los chicos asienten al unísono—. ¡Pues os vais a cagar! —Sí, Fairy Tail ha vuelto a la fina chica de sociedad en una malhablada—. ¡Os vais a arrepentir de no dejarnos participar! —Chilla histérica apuntándolos a todos con el dedo acusatorio y haciendo que Bickslow se aleje corriendo de ella—. ¡Las chicas y yo haremos un calendario que dará mil vueltas al vuestro! ¡Lamentaréis el día de hoy! ¡Os restregaremos nuestro triunfo hasta el fin de los tiempos y vosotros no podréis hacer ni decir nada para impedirlo!

— Oye, Luce…

Natsu se acercó demasiado a Lucy con los brazos alzados en señal de paz y empezando a lamentarse de su decisión de dejar a la rubia fuera.

— ¡Lucy Kick!

Lucy en un acto completamente impulsivo lo pateó en la cara y lo mandó volando. No le importó ver donde caía, o si caía, se dio la vuelta rápido y se fue corriendo de ese lugar, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, asustados y preguntándose si habían hecho bien en eso de no incluir a las chicas en su calendario.

Lo olvidaron pronto, porque son hombres, y todos saben que los hombres no suelen darles muchas vueltas a las cosas.

Y porque Natsu llegó buscando pelea y ellos debían ensayar para las fotos.

No es por desvelar detalles, pero las fotos consistieron en ellos peleándose.

 **§¤§**

— Me he vuelto a pasar, Plue.

— ¡Pun puuuun!

La maga estelar suspira y cierra los ojos mientras el espíritu temblaba y miraba con una gran sonrisa el abatimiento en el que se estaba sumiendo su ama.

— He dejado que mi impulsividad vuelva a hablar por mí —sigue lamentándose ella—. ¿Y si las chicas no quieren participar?

— ¡Pun puuun!

— Yo no estoy tan segura… Quizás el premio no les interese tanto —continua la rubia en sus cavilaciones—. O a lo mejor no quieren hacer un calendario. Además ¡Es una locura! Si ni siquiera nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a cenar a algún lugar para ponernos de acuerdo en algo así.

— ¡Pun puuuuun! —Sigue repitiendo el espíritu y dándole unos golecitos en la pierna con la punta de su pata blanca.

— Sí, ya sé que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde pero… —Lucy se detiene y mira ausente al horizonte—. Estaría bien hacer algo todos juntos después de lo de Zeref y eso —con un gesto distraído la maga estelar acaricia distraídamente su clavícula y suspira con tristeza—. Creo que me emocioné demasiado —ella ríe y Plue inclina la cabeza como si no acabara de comprender el razonamiento de la rubia.

— ¡Pun puuuun!

— De acuerdo, te compraré la piruleta más grande que encuentre —los ojos del espíritu empezaron a brillar emocionado y la boca se le derritió en saliva—. Es mejor que me olvide de este asunto cuanto antes. Además, debo comprar comida ya que la última vez que mi equipo estuvo en mi apartamento se la comieron toda.

La rubia cogió a su amigo blanco entre sus brazos y se dirigió corriendo entre risas al mercado. Le compró a Plue la golosina que le había prometido y ella compró diferentes artículos de comida que necesitaba.

— Señorita ¿Quiere probar un poco de nuestro vino?

Lucy se detuvo por impulso y vió como una mujer le tendía un pequeño vaso con un líquido granate.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con una sonrisa—. Pero no suelo beber.

— ¡Anímese señorita! —Siguió insistiendo la vendedora—. Es nuestro vino estrella, muy famoso entre las señoritas como usted. Tiene un sabor afrutado que contrasta muy bien con la amargor natural del vino. Pruébelo, ya verá como le gustará.

Lucy estiró su sonrisa un poco más tensa y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza tomó el vaso entre sus dedos y se lo bebió todo de un trago. Esperó a que ese desagradable sabor se instalara en su paladar pero al contrario de lo que pensaba un agradable sabor a melocotón y a frutas silvestres se quedó bailando en sus papilas gustativas.

— Oh por Mavis —dijo ella asombrada mirando al vaso—. Esto está delicioso.

— Me complace que le guste, señorita —le contestó la mujer con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— Si no le importa, ¿Cuánto vale la botella? Me gustaría comprarle una —le dice ella con una sonrisa y tendiéndole de vuelta el vaso.

— De este vino sólo nos queda una botella, ha llegado justo a tiempo. Es un vino muy popular entre nuestra clientela ¿Sabe? Pero por ser usted le haré un precio especial, lo necesita de verdad.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y rebuscó entre su parada botella de vino.

— ¿Perdón? —Lucy la siguió confundida.

— Este vino se llama la estrella del alba. Tiene propiedades mágicas. Las uvas se recogen por la noche y se fermenta a través de unos rituales y técnicas antiquísimas. Cuando el vino está listo se sacan los barriles y la primera copa que se sirve se deja que se bañe en la luz de la primera estrella del alba. Es un buen presagio para los nuevos comienzos —la mujer le envolvió la botella y se la tendió—. Si usted está pensando en volver a empezar le sugiero que abra esa botella y se beba una buena copa.

Lucy sonrió agradecida y bajó la mirada buscando su cartera en su bolso.

— Muchas gracias señora, así lo haré ¿Me puede decir cuánto le de…? Oh.

La tienda y la señora habían desaparecido. Lucy parpadeó un par de veces confusa y miró alternativamente la botella que tenía en su mano al sitio dónde la tienda de la señora había estado hasta hacía unos momentos.

— ¡Muchas gracias señora! —Gritó a los cuatro vientos esperando que la aludida la escuchara—. ¡Haré muy buen uso de su regalo! ¡Espero compensárselo algún día!

Tarareando una melodía feliz y con un buen pálpito latiéndole en el pecho se dirigió a su departamento. Nada podía ir a peor.

 **§¤§**

— Mi infierno cada vez es más grande —dice Lucy tan buen punto abre la puerta de su casa y se encuentra a todas las mujeres del Gremio bebiendo y comiendo.

— ¡Lucy ha llegado! —Anuncia una ebria y cabreadísima Cana que está bebiendo cerveza en su florero.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi flor, Cana? —Pero nadie le hace caso y Mirajane y Levy le quitan las bolsas de comida que lleva en ambos brazos.

— Oh Lucy menos mal que has llegado —dice la albina con una sonrisa—. Las chicas y yo ya empezábamos a impacientarnos.

— ¿Impacientaros? —pregunta mirando a Levy frunciendo el ceño confundida.

— ¡Ugh Lu-chan! ¡Qué ganas de machacarlos y hacer que se coman su estúpido orgullo! —Chilla la pequeña maga enfadada—. ¡Ni si quiera pude convencer a Jet y Droy de que me dejaran participar!

— Los hombres dan asco —dice Evergreen que aparece en esos momentos rebuscando entre una de las bolsas que Levy lleva—. ¡Wa yogures con trozos de fruta!

Lucy mira con sorpresa y estupefacción como toda su comida es repartida entre todas esa mujeres y siente cómo es pálpito de alegría y positivismo se esfuma de su cuerpo.

— ¡No la atosiguéis! —Erza aparta a Levy de un empujón y la coge bruscamente del brazo—. Siéntate, Lucy ¿Por qué no estás bebiendo nada? ¡Que alguien le traiga una bebida a Lucy por Mavis!

— Lucy- san, yo te doy un poco de la mía si quieres —Wendy le sonríe con las mejillas sonrosadas debido al alcohol y le tiende su vaso lleno de un líquido naranja—. ¡Cana-san me lo ha hecho y está riquísimo!

La rubia boquea un par de veces sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— ¡Mira! —Vuelve a chillar Cana—. ¡Tráeme ese vino!

Lucy se queda blanca y como un rayo se planta donde está la poseedora del Satan Soul y le arranca la botella de las manos.

— ¡No! ¡Esto no se puede abrir! —la albina la mira alzando una ceja cuestionándola y la rubia empieza a tartamudear y a sudar—. Esto… Emmm… Aún… Aún le falta… Esto…. Madurar ¡Sí! Le falta madurar y aún no podemos abrirla.

Mira sonríe como si la creyera y asiente. Lucy se da prisa en guardar la botella en algún lugar seguro y cuando nadie la mira coge un vaso y mezcla zumo de naranja con un poco de agua. Ni loca se va a emborrachar con esas locas en su casa.

— ¡Alzak me las va a pagar! —Exclama una histérica Biska que no se separa de una botella de tequila—. ¡Yo soy mucho más poderosa y buena maga que él!

— ¡Sí mami!

Lucy reza para que su casera no llame a los caballeros para que vayan a sacar a Asuka de esa orgía del alcohol.

— ¡Doranbolt- san me dijo que era muy pequeña para meterme en algo así! —Rugue Wendy toda su rabia—. ¡Disculpa Dranbolt- san per soy la única Dragon Slayer mujer! ¡Puedo tumbar a la mitad del Gremoi con solo parpadear! —La pequeña chasquea los dedos en actitud chulesca y se acaba el contenido de su vaso de un trago mientras las demás mujeres la vitorean.

— Mi padre me ha prohibido participar —murmura Cana contra el borde del florero—. ¡Dice que no quiere que me haga daño! —Da un trago largo y mira a Lucy—. ¡Sírvete más alcohol Lucy!

— ¡No gracias ya tengo! —La maga de espíritus estelares tapa el vaso con su mano por si acaso.

— ¿Por qué Laxus no me deja pelear a su lado? —Evergreen se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por la espalda y la mira como si fuera a echarse a llorar—. ¡Que los estúpidos de Bikslow y Freed me hagan esto lo entiendo! ¿¡Pero por qué Laxus!?

La maga sonríe nerviosa y no sabe bien bien qué decirle para calmarla.

— ¿Y Elfman?

— ¡Ugh! ¡No me hables de ese troglodita! —Chilla enfadada la autoproclamada reina de las hadas y mira a Mirajane y a Lissana—. ¡Os encargo hacerle la vida imposible en casa!

— ¡Elf-nii-chan no nos deja participar porque dice que es cosa de hombres! —Lissana cruza los brazos enfadada por delante de su pecho y mira fijamente a la rubia—. ¡Lucy, tienes que ayudarnos a derrotarlos!

— ¿¡Yo!? —se atraganta con su zumo y hace lo posible para no escupirlo

— ¡Sí rival del amor! ¡Juvia quiere darle una lección a Gray-sama y darle una patada en su perfecto y hermoso trasero!

— Lucy —Erza la coge por los hombros y junta sus caras hasta que sus narices se tocan—. Por nuestro honor de mujeres debes llevarnos a la victoria.

Tembló de miedo y tragó saliva. Sus compañeras de Gremio estaban locas, bien locas.

— ¡Explícanos cuál es tu plan Lucy- san! —Se introduce la Marvell otra vez en la conversación agarrando fuertemente a Charle contra su pecho.

— ¡Callaos todas, Lucy va a hablar! —Demanda la maga de cartas dando sonoros golpes contra la mesa.

Todas la miran expectantes de su respuesta y ella traga grueso sin saber qué responder.

— Esto… Em… Yo… Yo había pensado que… Esto… Debemos hacer algo por todo lo grande para superarlos… Porque, siendo sinceras, han escogido un muy buen tema y…

— ¡Debemos hacernos las fotos disparando! —Lucy es brutalmente interrumpida por Biska.

— ¡Ni de coña! —Se hace escuchar Erza—. ¡Lo mejor es una lucha de espadas!

— ¡Deberíamos no seguir su modelo de bárbaros! —Chilla Lami quién se ha mantenido en un segundo plano hasta ahora—. ¡Ganarles con nuestra feminidad!

— ¡Deberíamos ganarles con nuestro intelecto! —Levy se levanta muy enfadada tirando su copa por el camino y enfrentándose a todas las demás.

Lucy quiere morirse, sabía que ser impulsiva le traería problemas, pero no imaginaba que sería de esa magnitud. Suspira y agacha la cabeza, ella quiere ganarles a los chicos, de verdad que sí. Pero pensándolo fríamente sólo hay una cosa que ellas puedan hacer y pueda ganar a un grupo de tíos dándose una paliza entre sí.

Pero no va a decirlo. No porque sabe con qué caras la mirarán todas y no quiere que la tomen por una loca. Se bebe el resto de su zumo de un trago esperando infundirse algo de valor y tuerce la boca en una mueca al notar un sabor extraño.

— ¡Chicas callaos! —Hasta ella se sorprende de lo firma y autoritaria que ha sonado su voz. Las mira a todas directamente sin parpadear e intentando infundirles un poco de temor—. Lo que habéis dicho está muy bien, pero eso no nos hará ganar. Si queremos ganar tenemos que pensar a lo grande y no reprimirnos. Ir al cien por cien a por todo y no detenerse ni titubear.

— Pero Juvia se pregunta qué podemos hacer. A Juvia ninguna idea le parece lo suficientemente buena.

— Sólo hay una cosa que podamos hacer —dice Lucy levantándose y sintiendo como su centro de equilibrio está algo desplazado—. Pero no puedo decíroslo, me da vergüenza.

— Lu-chan —dice Levy quien está sentada y con los dedos firmementes hundidos en el cojín donde estaba sentada—. Has dicho que debíamos ir a por todas sin reprimirnos ni titubear.

— Es cierto —dice sonriéndole y señalándola con el dedo.

— Tú has sido la única que ha podido pensar en algo que los derrotará sí o sí —dice Mira dulcemente sin dejar de sonreír—. Te necesitamos, contigo la victoria está asegurada.

— Lucy, tu eres la más lista de todos nosotros —maldita Erza que sabe qué botones debe apretar para hacerla ceder—. Estamos perdidas sin ti.

— Os lo diré —¡Pero está loca! ¡Si acaba de perjurarse que no les diría nada! Empieza a verlo todo borroso—. Pero debéis prometerme que yo, y exclusivamente yo estaré al mando, haremos las cosas a mi manera y no pondréis en dudas mis decisiones ¿Entendido? —Todas las magas asienten y prometen cumplir con sus peticiones—. Vale, la única forma de ganar a los chicos es posando desnudas.

El silencio se hace en la sala y Lucy parpadea confusa.

— Cana ¿Le has echado algo a mi zumo?

— No —contesta la aludida sonriendo levemente—. Ha sido Mirajane.

Lucy frunce el ceño y mira confusa el vaso que aún sujeta en la mano.

— Con razón sabía raro…

Lucy Heartfilia no recordó nada de esa noche a partir de ahí.

 **§¤§**

Iban a hacerlo, Lucy no podía creerlo, iban a posar desnudas y a sacarse fotos. Ella lo había dicho en un arranque de ebriedad, y ellas habían accedido porque estaban peor que ella. Pensó que se olvidarían, pero después de una semana de preparativos ahí estaban todas, en Fairy Hills desnudas y con sólo un albornoz cubriéndolas a punto de sacarse las fotos.

— Recuerdo que en las fotos no se verá nada que la haga porno, indecente o vulgar —dice Lucy quién está sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y siente que debe infundir valor a sus compañeras.

— Es muy fácil para ti decirlo —murmura Evergreen—. No eres la primera a quién deben sacarle una foto.

— Te he dicho que podemos sacarte una foto con más miembros del gremio…

— Juvia cree que Lucy-san se cree que todas somos como ella, acostumbradas a que nos vean sin ropa.

Lucy enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo y mira boquiabierta a la maga de agua.

— No sé si este es el mejor ejemplo para Asuka… —murmura Biska que está mirando a su hija mientras ésta mueve los pies feliz.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente y Lucy decide que es momento de soltar su discursito. Se levanta y va al frigorífico de dónde saca la botella de vino que esa anciana le regaló. Lo descorcha y sirve una copa a cada una de las hadas.

— Me dijeron que este vino se llama la Estrella del Alba y que tiene magia para ayudarte en los nuevos comienzos. No sé si será verdad o no, lo que sí sé es que todas hemos perdido algo en esta guerra, y que esto —las señala a todas con un gesto de la mano—. Ha hecho que volvamos a unirnos y a confiar las unas en las otras. Soy la primera en admitir que esto no es fácil para mí, que voy a enseñaros cicatrices que nadie sabe que tengo. Pero el camino de curarse es largo y me encantaría caminarlo a vuestro lado. Si no queréis hacerlo lo entenderé, pero os pido que os quedéis, no por ganar o por vencerles, eso no importa, sino porque somos magas, somos mujeres, y nos amamos tal y como somos. Con imperfecciones y todo.

Todas se quedan calladas durante unos segundos y es Evergreen quien sorprendentemente se bebe la copa de un trago y se levanta decidida con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, vamos a empezar de una vez con esto.

 **§¤§**

Lucy siente que alguien llama a su puerta. Decide darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo porque es imposible que alguien tenga modales y esté llamando a su pobre y discriminada puerta.

— ¡Señorita Heartfilia! ¡Soy Jesse Truman del _Sorcerer Magazine_! ¡He venido a comunicarle que ha ganado señorita!

— ¿¡Qué!? —Lucy se incorpora rápidamente de la cama y se queda mirando su puerta cerrada anonadada.

— ¡Soy de la _Sorcerer Magazine_ , señorita Heartfilia! ¡He venido a sacarles a sus compañeras y a usted la foto en grupo! ¿Me deja pasar para que le cuente los detalles, por favor?

Lucy sonríe victoriosa y corriendo con paso torpe se dirige rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a esa buena mujer. Los chicos se van a cagar.

 **§¤§**

— Vamos a ganar —Natsu Dragneel está sentado con la pierna enyesada y un montón de vendas cubriéndole el torso y parte de su cara.

— Desde luego que sí —lo apoya Grey que está en una situación similar.

— Nos hemos lucido, gihihi —Se pavonea Gajeel quién tiene los dos brazos enyesados.

— Hicimos bien en no dejar participar a las chicas —Doranbolt se recuesta contra su silla y con una mueca le da una calada a su cigarro.

— Esto era de hombres —murmura Elfman que no puede abrir mucho la boca ya que Laxus le desencajó la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

— Al final ha sido divertido participar, ¿eh Laxus? —habla Bikslow sacando su lengua.

— Divertido, divertido, divertido —corean sus tótems mientras Laxus asiente distraídamente y sonríe.

— Las chicas no tienen nada que hacer —dice Freed sonriendo orgulloso de medio ladio.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, muchachos —dice Makarov que está sonriendo como si supiera algo que ellos no saben—. Debo decir que su calendario era bueno, muy bueno.

— ¡¿Lo has visto?! —Preguntan Jet y Droy curiosos.

— ¿Cómo era? —Jellal se une a la conversación y se inclina hacia delante.

— No me acuerdo —responde el maestro mientras un hilo de sangre se resbala por su nariz.

— ¡Basta! —Chilla un malhumorado Gajeel—. ¡Yo lo que quiero saber es por qué está la mitad del salón vacío y acordonado y nadie me deja subir al escenario!

— ¿¡No es obvio cabeza de metal!? —Dice el Dragon Slayer de Fuego—. ¡Es porque hemos ganado y nos sacarán ahí la foto final!

— ¡Natsu-nii-san idiota! —Romeo lo empuja y lo encara—. ¡Nosotros acordamos hacerla en casa de Lucy-nee-san para darle una lección!

— ¡Aquí también me va bien! ¡Estoy encendido!

— _¡Buenos días queridos lacrimaespectadores! ¡Soy Jason y os traigo a los ganadores de esta edición del calendario del mago! ¡Coooooool! ¡¿Estáis emocionados?! ¡Porque yo sí!_ —Todos los chicos guardan silencio y miran atentos a la pantalla que han colgado en el medio del salón para ver bien el anuncio del ganador—. _¡Coooool! Este año la competición ha estado muy reñida, todos los Gremios han mandado calendarios estupendos. Pero desgraciadamente sólo puede ganar uno. ¡Coooool! Y después de mucho debatir el jurado ha llegado a la conclusión con que había un calendario que destacaba sobre el resto ¡Cooooool! ¡Y no vean espectadores qué calendario! ¡Con razón se han acabado todas las copias antes de salir de la imprenta y los editores han tenido que hacer una segunda edición! ¡Cooooooool!_ —Los miembros masculinos de Fairy Tail se miran sonrientes y orgullosos de sí mismos—. _¡Pero no os quiero hacer esperar más! ¡Sin más dilación os presento a los ganadores!_ —Con parsimonia el reportero abre un pequeño sobre y saca una tarjetita de dentro—. _¡Y el Gremio ganador, imbatible e indiscutible, del calendario del mago es…! ¡Fairy Tail, con el Calendario de las Hadas! ¡Coooool!_ —Los chicos cesan en sus vítores y miran estupefactos la pantalla—. _¡Y sin nada más que añadir me despido y os dejo las imágenes de este candente y cool calendario! ¡Coooooool!_

Una música empezó a sonar y la primera imagen que vieron fue un cuarto de baño con las palabras " _Para empezar, es mejor darse un relajante baño_ ". Lucy salía metida en una bañera con agua y el tatuaje de Aquarius marcándole la piel, parecía que ella sostenía la cámara en una selfie, y enseñaba la marca en su mano haciendo un gesto roquero. Más allá se veía a Biska dejando caer una toalla al suelo que le caía a los pies y tapaba casualmente sus pechos desnudos, a Juvia sentada de espaldas mirando a la cámara secándose el pelo y a Asuka cubierta de pompas de jabón.

En la segunda imagen apareció el título " _Celebremos San Valentín siempre juntos_ " y Levy estaba en el centro de la imagen en la cocina de Fairy Hills removiendo la masa de un bizcocho de espaldas. Erza estaba sentada de perfil en una mesa comiendo gustosamente un trozo de pastel de fresas, su brazo tapaba parcialmente sus pechos y sus piernas cruzadas hacían el resto, y Kinana y Lami estaban sentadas de lado a lado con un par de libros de recetas tapándoles los pechos y con las piernas cruzadas.

En la que la siguió rezaba la frase " _Trátame con el respeto y la devoción que merezco_ ". El centro de la composición era Evergreen, que salía semi estirada en un triclinio con un abanico cubriendo su parte de arriba y una sábana cubriendo la de abajo. Erza estaba sentada en una butaca con de perfil con las piernas en alto y con una espada colocada de tal modo que tapaba todo lo que podía verse. Cana estaba sentada en una butaca con las piernas cruzadas y unas cuantas cartas del tarot, dadas la vuelta, tapaban sus pezones y parte de sus pechos. Mirajane también estaba de perfil y una guitarra se encargaba de cubrir sus partes más femeninas y deseadas.

La cuarta fotografía salían las sakuras en flor y las chicas estaban haciendo un picnic al aire libre bajo el título " _No me importa salir a cualquier parte mientras estemos solos los dos_ ". Kinana era el centro con una corona de flores en la cabeza, Juvia estaba de perfil sonriente comiéndose un sándwich y Cana salía emborrachándose con una botella de sake. Charle estaba sentada de espaldas haciendo el símbolo de Fairy Tail con una de sus patitas.

La quinta apareció bajo el lema de " _Nuestro amor será eterno_ ". Y en ella aparecían en el centro Biska y Asuka desnudas y abrazadas, a su lado derecho Wendy y Charle repetían la misma pose y a la izquierda lo hacían Mirajane y Lissana.

La sexta apareció y los chicos pudieron ver que Lami era la protagonista bajo el título " _Debemos aprender el uno del otro_ ". Parecía que estaban en una aula y ella era la profesora, el pupitre y un cuaderno de asistencia colocados estratégicamente lo tapaban todo y Levy estaba sentada entre las mesas del alumnado, también con gafas y de espaldas, y Evergreen estaba de pie al lado del esqueleto que tapaba lo justo y necesario.

La séptima fotografía tenía de protagonistas a Mirajane y a Cana que estaban en un chiringuito de la playa sonrientes y con el lema " _El verano ayudará a que nuestro amor sea más bonito_ ". La demonio estaba detrás de la barra y Cana delante disfrutando de una bebida servida en la cáscara de un coco. Lissana estaba detrás jugando a la pelota y Juvia estaba dándose un chapuzón.

En la octava fotografía Wendy estaba tumbada en una cama con una sábana cubriéndola y el brazo pasado por encima de su cabeza con Charle enroscada a un lado suyo. La frase era " _Sólo tú puedes verme así_ ". Y alrededor de ella estaban Lucy, Biska, Asuka y Erza de perfil encaradas a la pequeña maga. La foto estaba hecha desde arriba.

La siguiente las palabras "Disfrutemos de nuestros silencios" encabezaba la fotografía y Levy estaba sentada en su cama con un manual enorme abierto delante de ella. En el fondo sólo se veían estanterías dónde a Erza se le caían un montón de libros encima y Biska y Asuka estaban leyendo un libro de dibujos juntas. Lucy estaba al lado de Levy de perfil, ambas con las gafas puestas, y mirando seductoramente a la cámara.

Erza era la próxima protagonista y estaba en una cafetería ofreciendo a la cámara tímidamente un trozo de pastel de fresas. De fondo se podía ver a Lissana comiendo algo con Juvia y a Wendy y a Evergreen pedir algo en la barra. La frase era " _La comida compartida contigo sabe mejor_ ".

La penúltima fotografía tenía como protagonista a Lissana quién estaba dentro de un salón con la chimenea encendida y mirando por la ventana con una taza humeante entre las manos. Mirajane estaba tejiendo algo en una butaca y Cana jugaba a cartas con Kinana estiradas encima de una moqueta. La foto era encabezada por la frase " _No me hagas esperar mucho para verte_ ".

Juvia era la última protagonista, estaba en el exterior, nevando y haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Asuka corría por ahí lanzándole una bola de nieve a Lucy y Lissana estaba ayudando a su amiga a hacer el muñeco. Erza miraba asomada desde una ventana con Biska y encima de estas había una frase que rezaba " _Nuestro amor no será ni congelado ni borrado por la lluvia_ ".

Los chicos a duras penas pudieron digerir lo que habían visto cuando la voz de Jason volvió a traerlos abruptamente a la realidad.

— _¡Coooooool! ¡Y ahora en vivo y en directo la foto de portada!_

Todos, sin excepción, miraron boquiabiertos hacía la zona acordonada y vieron a las chicas desnudas ya puestas para hacer la foto. Lucy y Juvia estaban de perfil, sentadas y mirando a la cámara. En medio estaba Levy de espaldas. En la mesa de al lado Charle estaba de espaldas, Wendy de perfil y Evergreen en frente de Charle con su abanico tapando lo que no tapaba la mesa. Cana estaba sentada encima de una mesa, con las piernas colgando y con un brazo tapándose los pechos y el otro haciendo un símbolo de victoria. Al lado sentadas estaba Biska abrazando a Asuka y en otra mesa detrás de la de Lucy Kinana y Lami posaban de perfil. Lissana y Mirajane estaban en el fondo tocando en el escenario y sentadas con dos guitarras cubriéndolas.

— ¡A la de tres chicas! —Chilló la reportera levantando tres dedos—. ¡Estáis hermosas! ¡Una, dos, tres!

Y fue esa la foto que fue portada de la Sorcerer Magazine y del calendario más vendido de todos los tiempos.

Pasó a la historia que las magas de Fairy Tail ganaron a los magos en un concurso de calendario desnudándose para la cámara. Cabe decir que todos aprendieron la lección, nunca jamás volvieron a subestimarlas ni a excluirlas de nada. Pero ellas se lo pasaron bien haciéndolos sufrir.


End file.
